


After War Gundam X Drabbles

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: After War Gundam X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: A series of drabbles set in the After War Gundam X show.





	1. Garrod and Tiffa

"Garrod," Tiffa whispered, drawing the young boy's attention.

"Yeah, Tiffa?" He answered.

"Were you ever scared when you were piloting?"

"A bit, yeah," he admitted.

"Then why did you keep doing it?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to do my bit to help the Freeden. And you," he said.

"Oh," came the response as she rested her head on his shoulder, looking at the Moon above them. "But you don't need to pilot anymore, right?" Tiffa asked.

"Nope. Not anymore.

"I'm glad. I don't want to lose you, " she admitted.

"You won't lose me, I promise," he told her.

"Good."


	2. Bonfire Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Bonfire Night where I am, so I wrote this. Happy 5th of November!

Garrod flinched as a firework went off behind him. Tiffa turned her eyes away from the bonfire the Freeden crew had built to look at him.

"Sorry, Tiffa. Guess all the battles left me afraid of things going bang," he said apologetically.

"Don't be. It's okay to be scared of them," Tiffa reassured him.

Garrod nodded, and turned his eyes back to the bonfire, where Witz was throwing more wood onto it.

"I wonder if Jamil is doing alright. I haven't seen him since the fireworks started."

"He is fine," Tiffa said

Garrod nodded. "Good. I was worried about him."


	3. Thanksgiving

"So," Jamil called out. "I'm thankful for being here. What are we all thankful for?"

"I'm thankful for us being here together," Roybea answered simply.

"I'm thankful for our Gundams for helping us on our jobs," Witz admitted.

"I'm thankful for the Gundams too!" Kid called out.

"I'm thankful I joined the Freeden when I did," Garrod said.

"I'm thankful Witz didn't cook," Toniya joked.

"Shut up!"

"I am grateful to have met you all," Tiffa whispered.

Everyone except Tiffa dove into the feast in front of them.

_But most of all,_ she thought. _I'm glad I met you, Garrod._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!


	4. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time on the Freeden!

 

Tiffa watched on as the crew of the Freeden opened the gifts they had gotten each other.

_It is good to see them all so happy_ , she thought.

"Tiffa."

She turned to look at Garrod, who held a small box wrapped with a bow in his hand.

"Happy Christmas,", he said, holding out the present. Tiffa gently took it off him and opened it slowly.

"I saw you were running out of pencils for your art, so I... I got you some more," he explained sheepishly.

Tiffa smiled. "Thank you, Garrod."

He smiled back, and sat down next to her.


	5. Happy New Year!

"30!"

"Garrod?" Tiffa asked, drawing his attention. "Why aren't you counting down?"

"24! 23! 22!"

"It's a new year. I'm not sure why we celebrate it," Garrod admitted truthfully.

"19! 18! 17!"

"They look so happy," Tiffa said, pointing to the crew, who looked like they were about to jump for joy.

"That's true."

"11! 10! 9!"

"I wonder what this year will bring us?" Tiffa wondered out loud.

"Hopefully, no more battles. Peace would be nice," Garrod replied.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy new year!"

Garrod and Tiffa looked at each other. "Happy new year." they said together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
